Submarines
Submarines are watercraft that can independently stay underwater for an extended period of time. This differs from Submersibles which can only stay underwater for limited amounts of time. Submarines have the widest range of capabilities and uses, primarily military uses. In Cold Waters In the game Cold Waters, the player (i.e. you) are in command of a United States Navy submarine. Given a set objective the player must manage their submarine, guide it towards its mission goal and destroy hostiles that interfere or who's destruction contribute to the overall war effort of the player. Cold Waters also supports game mods to enrich and enhance gameplay according to the needs of the player and community. This includes changing the player submarines to play Soviet, Chinese, British or French. Submarine Types Although there are numerous types of submarines, the classification that Cold Waters uses are modeled after the USN's hull classification system. As hull types go, the submarines are noted by the type of power plant or mission that they are designed for. Some examples are: * SS - Conventionally powered attack submarine. * SSK - Obsolete classification for conventionally powered Hunter-Killer submarine. Essentially the same as SS but with a different mission set of hunting and destroying enemy submarines. * SSB - Conventionally powered ballistic missile submarine. * SSN - Nuclear powered attack submarine. * SSBN - Nuclear powered ballistic missile submarine. * SSGN - Nuclear powered guided missile submarine. Often means cruise missile carrying types. See also: Hull Classification System Factions There are three major factions in the base game in Cold Waters with the player faction being the United States Navy. Two other factions depicted are the Soviet Navy and the People's Liberation Army Navy. United States Navy The United States Navy (USN) is the naval warfare service branch of the United States Armed Forces and one of the seven uniformed services of the United States. The beginnings of the USN submarine force can be traced to the early experiments of Irish-American engineer John Phillip Holland with the first commissioned sub USS Holland SS-1 in 1900. Near the end of the Cold War, the US submarine force was considered the most advanced and capable in the world. US Navy submarines depicted in Cold Waters are: * Nuclear-Powered Attack Submarines ** Skipjack-class submarine ** Permit-class submarine ** Sturgeon-class submarine ** Narhwal-class submarine ** Los Angeles-class attack submarine ** Seawolf-class attack submarine Soviet Navy The Soviet Navy (Военно-морской флот СССР(ВМФ) or "Military Maritime Fleet of the USSR") was the naval arm of the Soviet Armed Forces. The Soviet Navy during the Cold War was structured around the goal of interdicting sea lines of communication from the US to Europe in case war broke out. The Soviet Navy's submarine force was considered a major rival to their US counterparts and produced innovative and advanced submarines tailored to their own operational needs and strategy. Soviet Navy submarines depicted in Cold Waters are: * Attack Submarines (SS) ** Whiskey-class submarine ** Romeo-class submarine ** Foxtrot-class submarine ** Tango-class submarine ** Kilo-class submarine * Ballistic Missile Submarine (SSB) ** Golf-class submarine * Guided Missile Submarine (SSG) ** Juliet-class submarine * Nuclear-Powered Ballistic Missile Submarines (SSBN) ** Yankee-class submarine ** Delta-class submarine ** Typhoon-class submarine * Nuclear-Powered Guide Missile Submarines (SSGN) ** Echo-class submarine ** Charlie-class submarine ** Oscar-class submarine * Nuclear-Powered Attack Submarine (SSN) ** November-class submarine ** Victor-class submarine ** Alfa-class submarine ** Sierra-class submarine ** Akula-class submarine ** Yasen-class submarine People's Liberation Army Navy The People's Liberation Army Navy (中国人民解放军海军 or PLAN) is the naval warfare branch of the People's Liberation Army, the armed branch of the Communist Party of China. The successor of the Republic of China Navy, the PLAN was influenced by naval traditions of the Soviet Navy and initially largely equipped with derivatives of Soviet military equipment. In its early years the PLAN was mostly a brown water navy. Only until the 1980s did the PLAN embark on a comprehensive reform and rearmament plan that transformed it into a green water navy with nascent blue water naval capability. PLA Navy submarines depicted in Cold Waters are: * Attack Submarines (SS) ** Ming-class submarine ** Romeo-class submarine ** Song-class submarine ** Kilo-class submarine * Nuclear-Powered Ballistic Missile Submarines (SSBN) ** Xia-class submarine * Nuclear-Powered Attack Submarine (SSN) ** Han-class submarine Category:Lore Category:Gameplay